1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device that may be locked automatically, and more particularly to a lock device that is available for a special site needing an automatic locking function, such as a warehouse, a waterproof door or the like, thereby providing a better safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handle type lock device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is available for a warehouse, a waterproof door or the like, and comprises a seat 90, and a handle 91 rotatably mounted on the seat 90. Rotation of the handle 91 may drive an actuating tube 92 and a drive tube 94 to rotate. The drive tube 94 may drive the lock tongue of the lock latch to extend outward or retract inward (not shown). The actuating tube 92 has a distal end combined with a restoring spring seat 93. When the force for driving the handle 91 to rotate is removed, the restoring spring seat 93 may drive the actuating tube 92 and the handle 91 to rotate to return the original position. The locking and unlocking of the lock device may be operated by a correct key to drive a drive plate 95 to rotate. The drive plate 95 may press the locking plate 96 to extend outward or retract inward in the positioning hole 921 of the actuating tube 92. When the locking plate 96 is protruded outward from the positioning hole 921 of the actuating tube 92, the locking recess 961 of the locking plate 96 may be locked on the lug 971 of the fixing plate 97, so that the actuating tube 92 and the handle 91 cannot be rotated. When the locking plate 96 is retracted into the positioning hole 921 of the actuating tube 92, the locking recess 961 of the locking plate 96 may be detached from the lug 971 of the fixing plate 97, so that the actuating tube 92 may be driven by the handle 91 to rotate.
However, when the conventional handle type lock device is locked or unlocked, the user needs to use a correct key to drive a drive plate 95 to rotate. Thus, if the conventional handle type lock device is used in the site, such as the warehouse, that needs to be locked constantly, the conventional handle type lock device is inconvenient in use, and may be unlocked unintentionally.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lock device that may be locked automatically, wherein after the lock device is opened by a correct key, when the rotation force on the correct key is removed, the key may be returned to a detachable state automatically. Thus, when the door plate is closed, the oblique face of the lock tongue may slide into the retaining plate of the door frame, and the lock device may be locked automatically.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a lock device that may be locked automatically, comprising:
a base, fixed on a door plate, the base formed with a hole and having a periphery formed with locking recesses;
an actuating tube, provided with a locking member combined with a handle, and having a first end for receiving a locking plate and a second end formed with a straight slot for combination of a lock core unit, the locking plate being provided with protruding ear plates that may protrude from a straight slot formed in the first end of the actuating tube, the ear plates being locked in the locking recesses of the base, so that the actuating tube cannot be rotated relative to the base;
a lock core unit, received in the second end of the actuating tube, and provided with a side wall portion that may be locked in the straight slot of the second end of the actuating tube, the lock core unit having a lock core that may be driven by a correct key to rotate, the lock core capable of driving an actuating plate to rotate;
a drive wheel, placed in the actuating tube, and having a drive slot for insertion of the actuating plate of the lock core unit, so that the drive wheel and the actuating plate of the lock core unit may be rotated mutually;
a restoring wheel, placed in the actuating tube, and having a mounting hole for passage of the drive plate, the restoring wheel having legs, so that the two stop ends of an elastic member may be rested on one of the legs, and the two stop ends of the elastic member may be rested on the two sides of one of the ear plates of the locking plate; and
a drive plate, having a first end passed through a driving wheel of a lock latch and inserted into an unlocking rotation knob of the other side of the door plate, and a second end inserted into the drive slot of the drive wheel.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.